minestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
A list of all Minestuck recipes added to the game, sorted by the order in which they appear in the creative inventory. I suggest downloading Not Enough Items, but if you cannot do that for some reason or another, such as the Minestuck V.139 bug that makes NEI unusable, this page is here for you. Items without a new recipe do not have grist costs listed. Building Blocks Stone: Smooth Sandstone && Cobblestone 2Build Grass Block: Dirt || Fern/Grass, Dirt && Seeds, 2Build Cobblestone: Stone || Gravel, Stone || Cracked Stone Bricks, 2Build Red Sand: Rose && Sand, 1Build Gravel: Sand/Red Sand && Cobblestone, 3Build Gold Ore: Gold Ingot && Stone, 4Build, 9Gold Iron Ore: Stone && Iron Ingot, 4Build, 9Rust Coal Ore: Coal && Stone, 4Build, 8Tar Wet Sponge: Water Bucket && Sponge/Yellow Wool, 20Amber, 10Cobalt, 30Sulfur Lapis Lazuli Ore: Lapis Lazuli && Stone, 16Amethyst, 4Build Sandstone: Sand/Smoothed Sandstone || Cobblestone, Sand || Stone, Smoothed Sandstone || Gravel, Sand || Smoothed Sandstone, 4Build Colored Wool: (Dye) || Wool, Grist Cost dependant on color Block of Gold: Gold Ingot || Stone, 81Gold Block of Iron: Stone || Iron Ingot, 81Rust Bookshelf: (Wood Planks) && Book, Book && Chest, 27Amber, 12Build, 12Chalk, 30Iodine Moss Stone: Seeds || Cobblestone, 1Amber, 4Build Wooden Stairs: (Wood Planks) || (Wood Slab), 3Build Diamond Ore: Diamond && Stone, 4Grist, 18Diamond Block of Diamond: Diamond || Stone, 162Diamond Redstone Ore: Redstone && Stone, 4Build, 16Garnet Ice: Glass && Snow, 2Cobalt Pumpkin: Carrot && Melon, 12Amber, 6Caulk Netherrack: Lava Bucket && Cobblestone, 2Build, 1Tar Soul Sand: Netherwart || Sand, 2Build, 3Caulk, 5Sulfur Glowstone: Glowstone Dust && Netherrack, 24Chalk, 16Tar (Stained Clay): (Dye) && Glass, Grist Cost dependant on color Stone Bricks: Cracked Stone Bricks && Stone, 2Build Mossy Stone Bricks: Seeds || Stone Bricks, 4Build, 1Amber Cracked Stone Bricks: Stone Bricks && Cobblestone, 2Build Mycelium: (Mushroom) && Grass Block, 2Build, 2Iodine, 2Ruby Nether Brick: Brick && Netherrack, Bricks && Netherrack, 4Build, 8Tar Nether Stairs: Nether Brick/Nether Brick Block && (Wood Stairs), 6Build, 12Tar End Stone: Ender Pearl && Stone, 4Build, 3Caulk Sandstone Stairs: Sand || Cobblestone Stairs, 6Build Emerald Ore: Emerald && Stone, 4Build, 9Diamond, 9Ruby Block of Emerald: Emerald || Stone, 81Diamond, 81Ruby Mossy Cobblestone Wall: Cobblestone Wall || Seeds/Mossy Cobblestone, 1Amber, 4Build Nether Quartz Ore: Nether Quartz && Netherrack, 2Build, 2Marble, 8Quartz Block of Quartz: Quartz || Stone, 4Marble, 16Quartz (Colored Hardened Clay): (Dye) && Hardened Clay, Grist Cost dependant on color Acacia Wood: Birch Wood || Jungle Wood, 8Build Dark Oak Wood: Oak Wood || Spruce Wood, 8Build Prismarine: Prismarine Shard && Cobblestone, 12Build, 7Cobalt Prismarine Bricks: Stone Bricks && Prismarine Shard, 18Build, 12Cobalt Dark Prismarine: (Any Prismarine Block) && Ink Sac, 18Build, 10Cobalt, 2Tar Sea Lantern: Dark Prismarine && Prismarine Crystals, Glowstone && Prismarine Shard, 12 Amethyst, 32 Cobalt, 6Diamond Block of Coal: Coal || Stone, 72Tar Red Sandstone: Red Dye && Sandstone, 4Build Chisled Red Sandstone: Red Dye && Chisled Sandstone, (Currently no grist cost implemented, thus, this item is not alchemizable.) Smooth Red Sandstone: Red Dye && Smooth Sandstone, 4Build Red Sandstone Stairs: Red Sand || Cobblestone Stairs, Sandstone Stairs && Red Dye, (Currently no grist cost implemented, thus, this item is not alchemizable.) Decoration Blocks (Sapling): Leaves && Stick/Seeds, Leaves || (Wood), 16Build Dead Bush: Sand/Red Sand || Grass/Fern, Sand/Red Sand && (Sapling), 2Amber, 1Sulfur Ladder: (Wood Planks) && Rail, Vine && Stick, 2Build Cactus: Sand || Fern, 4Amber, 1Iodine Jukebox: (Music Disc) && Note Block, Note Block && Diamond, 16Build, 18Diamond Vines: Ladder || (Leaves), 1Amber, 2Build Lily Pad: (Leaves) || Water Bucket, 4Amber, 1Iodine Nether Brick Fence: Nether Brick/Nether Brick Block && (Wood Fence), 4Build, 8Tar Enchantment Table: Bottle o' Enchanting && Book, 9Amber, 24Build, 4Chalk, 32Cobalt, 36Diamond, 10Iodine, 64Tar Ender Chest: Chest && Ender Pearl, 48Build, 64Cobalt, 5Diamond, 8Mercury, 138Tar, 14Uranium Anvil: Crafting Table || Block of Iron, 279Rust (Stained Glass Pane): Glass Pane && (Dye), Grist Cost dependant on color Acacia Leaves: Jungle Leaves || Birch Leaves, 1Build Dark Oak Leaves: Spruce Leaves || Oak Leaves, 1Build Dark Oak Fence: Spruce Fence || Oak Fence, 3Build Acacia Fence: Jungle Fence || Birch Fence, 3Build Flower Pot: Brick || Poppy/Dandelion, 9Shale, 3Tar Skeleton Skull: Wither Skeleton Skull && Bone/Bone Meal, 28Chalk Zombie Head: Skeleton Skull || Rotten Flesh, 20Iodine, 5Rust Redstone TNT: Gunpowder && Sand, 4Build, 10Chalk, 15Sulfur Redstone Torch: Redstone && Torch, Gunpowder || Pressure Plate/Button, 1Build, 4Garnet Wooden Trapdoor: (Wood Slab) && (Door), 6Build (Fence Gate): (Wood Fence) || (Door), 8Build Dark Oak Fence Gate: Oak Fence Gate || Spruce Fence Gate Oak Fence || Spruce Door, Dark Oak Door || Dark Oak Fence, Oak Door || Oak Fence, 8Build Acacia Fence Gate: Jungle Fence Gate || Birch Fence Gate, Acacia Fence || Acacia Door, Birch Fence || Jungle Door, Birch Door || Jungle Fence, 8Build Iron Door: Iron Ingot && (Door), 18Rust Redstone: Gunpowder || Stone Pressure Plate/Button/Lever, Rose Red && Gravel, 4Garnet Acacia Door: Birch Door || Jungle Door, 4Build Dark Oak Door: Oak Door || Spruce Door, 4Build Transportation Powered Rail: Minecart with Furnace || Rail, Gold Ingot && Rail, 1Build, 1Garnet, 9Gold Detector Rail: (Prssure Plate) && Rail, 1Build, 1Garnet, 9Rust Rail: Iron Bars && Stick, Iron Ingot && Ladder, 1Build, 3Rust Activator Rail: Redstone Torch && Rail, 1Build, 1Garnet, 9Rust Minecart: Oak Boat || Rail, 45Rust Saddle: Leather && String, 14Chalk, 7Iodine, 16Rust Minecart with Chest: Minecart && Chest, 16Build, 45Rust Minecart with Furnace: Minecart && Furnace, 16Build, 45Rust Minecart with TNT: Minecart && TNT, 4Build, 10Chalk, 45Rust, 15Sulfur Minecart with Hopper: 16Build, 90Rust Elytra: Feather || Ender Pearl, 65Caulk, 51Diamond, 38Sulfur Miscellaneous Eye of Ender: Ender Pearl && Blaze Powder, 5Diamond, 8Iodine, 10Tar, 14Uranium Bottle o' Enchanting: (Enchantment Book) || Glass Bottle/Water Bottle, 4Diamond, 3Quartz, 6Ruby, 16Uranium Fire Charge: Gunpowder || Blaze Powder, 1Amber, 1Chalk, 1Sulfur, 5Tar, 1Uranium Iron Horse Armor: Saddle && Iron Ingot, 40Rust Gold Horse Armor: Gold Ingot && Saddle, 40Gold Diamond Horse Armor: Diamond && Saddle, 80Diamond Apple: Oak Leaves || Seeds, Oak Sapling && Seeds, 2Amber, 2Shale Raw Porkchop: Rotten Flesh || Carrot, 10Iodine Golden Apple: Apple && Gold Ingot/Gold Nugget, 2Amber, 72Gold, 2Shale *Golden Apple*: Apple && Gold Block, (Currently no grist cost implemented, thus, this item is not alchemizable.) Raw Beef: Rotten Flesh || Wheat, 12Iodine Raw Chicken: Rotten Flesh || Seeds, 10Iodine Carrot: Potato || Seeds, 3Amber, 1Chalk Potato: Carrot && Seeds, 4Amber Tools Compass: Redstone || Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot && Clock, 4Garnet, 36Rust Clock: Gold Ingot || Redstone, Gold Ingot && Compass, 4Garnet, 36Gold Shears: Iron Ingot && Grass/Fern, 18Rust Combat Bow: Wooden Sword || Arrow, 3Build, 6Chalk Brewing Blaze Powder: Redstone || Lave Bucket/Netherrack, 10Tar, 1Uranium Magma Cream: Slimeball && Blaze Powder, 8Chalk, 10Tar, 1Uranium Materials Charcoal: Coal && (Wood), 2Amber, 6Tar Diamond: Lapis Lazuli && Emerald, Emerald && Coal, 18Build Leather: Rotten Flesh || Water Bucket, 4Chalk, 4Iodine Glowstone Dust: Redstone || Torch, 6Chalk, 4Tar Blaze Rod: Stick && Blaze Powder/Lava Bucket, 20Tar, 2Uranium Netherwart: Soul Sand && Mushroom, 3Iodine, 5Tar Nether Brick: Brick || Netherrack/Nether Brick Block, 1Build, 2Tar Prismarine Shard: Nether Quartz && Water Bucket, (Prismarine Blocks) || Flint, 3Build, 3Cobalt Prismarine Crystals: Quartz || Water Bucket, Emerald/Diamond || Prismarine Shard, 4Amethyst, 5Cobalt, 2Diamond Minestuck Sledgehammer: Claw Hammer && Cobblestone/Bricks, 10Build, 4Shale Blacksmith's Hammer: Anvil/Block of Iron && Sledgehammer, 5Caulk, 8Rust, 9Sulfur Pogohammer: Sledgehammer && Slimeball, 20Build, 16Shale Telescopic Sassacrusher: Book && Sledgehammer, 23Mercury, 29Shale, 18Tar Fear No Anvil: Clock || Blacksmith's Hammer, 999Build, 54Diamond, 150Garnet, 61Gold, 1Quartz Sord...: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Poster && Stone Sword/Wooden Sword, Free! Cactaceae Cutlass: Wooden Sword && Cactus, 7Amber, 2Marble Katana: Iron Sword/Stone Sword && Rotten Flesh, 12Chalk, 10Quartz, 6Rust Unbreakable Katana: Obsidian && Katana, 1100Build, 115Quartz, 54Ruby, 63Uranium Fire Poker: Iron Sword && Blaze Rod, 41Amber, 3Gold, 14Ruby, 38Sulfur Too Hot to Handle: Iron Sword || Blaze Rod, 10Amber, 15Ruby, 10Sulfur Regisword: Chessboard && Iron Sword/Katana, 27Amethyst, 38Gold, 62Tar Blacksmith's Bane: Anvil && Wooden Axe, 30Build, 15Rust, 12Tar Scraxe: (Music Disc) && Iron Axe, 139Build, 8Ruby, 43Rust, 86Tar Ruby Croak: Iron Axe && Block of Redstone, 900Build, 16Diamond, 103Garnet, 64Ruby Haphaestus' Lumberjack: Lava Bucket && Golden Axe, 625Build, 49Gold, 36Ruby Sickle: Iron Hoe && Wheat, 8Build Homes Smell Ya Later: Sickle || Thresh Prince DVD, 19Amber, 10Amethyst, 34Build Fudgesickle: Cocoa Beans || Sickle, 15Amber, 12Chalk, 23Iodine Regisickle: Chessboard && Sickle, 25Amethyst, 33Gold, 57Tar Candy Sickle: Fudgesickle && Sugar, Candy Corn || Sickle, 20Amber, 53Chalk, 38Gold, 65Iodine Nightclub: Midnight Crew Poster && Dauce Club, 6Cobalt, 19Shale, 28Tar Pogo Club: Deuce Club && Slimeball, 15Build, 12Shale Metal Bat: Iron Ingot && Deuce Club, 35Build, 23Mercury Spiked Club: Metal Bat || (Wood), 46Build, 38Garnet, 13Iodine Spear Cane: Cane || Katana/Stone Sword/Iron Sword, 11Amber, 28Build, 14Mercury Wooden Spoon: Wooden Shovel && (Bowl/Soup/Stew), 5Build Silver Spoon: (Bowl/Soup/Stew) && Iron Shovel, Wooden Spoon && Iron Ingot, 6Build, 4Mercury Junior Battlemaster's Bowlbuster Stirring Solution 50000: Silver Spoon && Cake, 90Build, 34Chalk, 34Iodine, 6Ruby Skaia War Fork: Chessboard && Fork, 63Amethyst, 900Build, 58Gold, 94Quartz Spork: Fork || Wooden Spoon, 13Build Emerald Sword: Emerald || Diamond Sword, 76Diamond, 44Quartz, 72Ruby Emerald Axe: Emerald || Diamond Axe, 40Amber, 73Diamond, 70Ruby Emerald Pickaxe: Emerald || Diamond Pickaxe, 72Diamond, 70Ruby, 42Rust Emerald Shovel: Emerald || Diamond Shovel, 40Chalk, 70Diamond, 66Ruby Emerald Hoe: Emerald || Diamond 50Diamond, 32Iodine, 45Ruby Prismarine Helmet: Diamond Helmet/Iron Helmet/Golden Helmet || (Prismarine), 75Build, 30Cobalt, 15Marble Prismarine Chestplate: Diamond Chestplate/Iron Chestplate/Golden Chestplate || (Prismarine), 120Build, 48Cobalt, 24Marble Prismarine Leggings: Diamond Leggings/Iron Leggings/Golden Leggings || (Prismarine), 105Build, 42Cobalt, 21Marble Prismarine Boots: Diamond Boots/Iron Boots/Golden Boots || (Prismarine), 60Build, 24Cobalt, 12Marble Obsidian Bucket: Bucket && Obsidian, Lava Bucket || Water Bucket, 4Build, 8Cobalt, 27Rust, 16Tar Queue-Stack Modus: Stack Modus && Queue Modus, 140Build Tree Modus: (Fetch Modus) || Stick/(Sapling)/(Leaves), 35Amber, 400Build Hashmap Modus: (Fetch Modus) && SBURB Computer, 280Build, 23Ruby Set Modus: (Fetch Modus) && Item Frame, 350Build, 29Mercury Golden Seeds: Seeds && Gold Ingot/Gold Nugget, 3Gold Iron Boat: Oak Boat && Iron Ingot/Block of Iron/Minecart, 30Rust Golden Boat: Oak Boat && Gold Ingot/Block of Gold, 30Gold Candy Corn: Sugar && Seeds, 1Chalk, 1Iodine, 1Sulfur Coal Ore: Netherrack && Coal, 4Build, 8Tar Iron Ore: Sandstone/Red Sandstone && Iron Ingot, 4Build, 9Rust Gold Ore: Sandstone/Red Sandstone && Gold Ingot, 4Build, 9Gold Gristwidget: Captchalogue Card || Junior Battlemaser's Bowlbuster Stirring Solution 50000, 550Build, 55Garnet, 34Ruby Transportalizer: Ender Pearl && Block of Iron, 27Amethyst, 350Build, 36Rust, 18Uranium Layered Sand: Sand || Snow, 1Build Blue Dirt: Lapis Lazuli || Dirt, 1Build, 1Shale Thought Dirt: Lime Dye || Dirt, 1Build, 1Caulk Glowing Mushroom: Glowstone || Mushroom, 5Build, 2Mercury, 3Shale Glowing Log: Glowing Mushroom || (Wood), 4Amber, 8Build, 4Mercury Coarse Stone: Stone && Gravel, 4Build Chisled Coarse Stone: Chisled Stone Bricks && Coarse Stone/Gravel, 4Build Shade Bricks: Stone Bricks || Blue Dirt/Lapis Lazuli, 2Build, 1Amethyst Smooth Shade Stone: Blue Dirt/Lapis Lazuli || Polished(Diorite/Andesite/Granite), 2Build, 1Amethyst Frostbricks: Ice/Packed Ice && Stone Bricks, 2Build, 1Cobalt Frost Tiles: Ice/Packed Ice && Stone/Polished(Diorite/Andesite/Granite), 2Build, 1Cobalt Chisled Frost Tiles: Chisled Stone Bricks && Ice/Packed Ice, 3Build, 1Cobalt Cast-Iron: Lava Bucket && Block of Iron, 3Build, 2Rust Chisled Cast-Iron: Chisled Stone Bricks || Cast-Iron, 3Build, 2Rust Vine Oak: Vines && Oak Wood, 4Build Flowery Vine Oak: Vine Oak || Poppy/Dandelion, 4Build, 1Iodine Primed TNT: (Button) || TNT, 8Build, 10Chalk, 14Sulfur Unstable TNT: Redstone Torch || TNT, 5Build, 11Chalk, 15Sulfur Instant TNT: Water Bottle || TNT, 6Build, 11Chalk, 17Sulfur TNT Button: (Button) && Instant TNT, 7Build, 5Chalk, 8Sulfur Category:Guides